


Doki Doki is now oki doki

by seaslugtrash



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, feel free to change readers gender, let these girls be happy, this will be pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaslugtrash/pseuds/seaslugtrash
Summary: The player gets fed up of the many glitches and deletes the game. In a desperate move, the game adds in a new character to fill the space of the player.-after two chapters of just spending time with everyone, you will be able to choose your best girl. choose wisely.-





	1. ~ Chapter 1-Welcome to the Literature Club! ~

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! im new here! my writing isnt really good but i've had some experience! i was going to do this with my ddlc oc but decided a reader version would be better instead. enjoy! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're looking at a list of available clubs, not being very interested in most except the anime club, until the literature club catches your eye.

Students rush around the halls, trying to get to their lockers and get to their next class. You walked through the hall, stepping around people's bags, to get to the list of available clubs. Your teacher's words echoed in your head as you walked up to it. 'Remember, (Y/N), you only have two more weeks to sign up for a club. You better hurry and choose one.' Sighing, you looked at the list. Track Club...Gaming Club...Debate Club....None of these sounded too interesting to you, well, except for the Anime Club. You took a spare piece of paper that was conveniently placed on the table and a pencil, intent on writing the room number, when another club caught your eye.

'Literature Club?'

You actually quite enjoyed literature. You read mostly fantasy novels, with some manga in between. You erased 'Anime Club', replacing it with 'Literature Club'. You wrote down the room number, folded it and placed it in your pocket, and rushed off to your next class.

-~-

You stood in front of the door, gripping the paper in your hands. Yep, this was the place. Your last period teacher always let you out early, so most of the members should still be in class. However, you heard someone probably preparing the classroom, as the shuffling of papers and scooting chairs could be heard. You took a deep breath, and knocked. The noises stopped. Footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to the door...  
Then the door opened, revealing a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail. "Yes? Can I help you?" She asked, looking you up and down. "Uh, yeah...I'm here to join the Literature Club," You replied nervously. The girl smiled, "Really? Oh my gosh, I never expected we'd get more members! Please, come in!"

-~-

"So, Hello, and welcome to the literature club! I'm Monika, it's nice to meet you...uh...", You gulped," I'm (Y/N), it's nice to meet you, Monika." Monika smiled brightly, "So, (Y/N), what made you want to join our club?" "Ah, well, I've always been fascinated by literature, namely fantasy novels, and the idea of having a club full of people who have the same ideas sounds really fun to me." You were answering truthfully, as you had very few friends who were as passionate about literature as you were.   
The club president's eyes lit up, "I felt the exact same way when I started this club! I'm sure our other members did too when they joined! Speaking of our other members..." You turned towards the door to see three other girls walk in, chatting excitedly but stopped upon seeing you. "Monika, who is she?" "She's our new member, (Y/N)!" You smiled slightly and waved. The short pink-haired girl smiled back, "I'm Sayori! It's nice to meet you!" The purple-haired girl smiled shyly, "I'm Yuri. I hope you have fun here." The girl in pigtails raised an eyebrow at you, "I'm Natsuki. It's nice to meet you, I guess..."  
As they all talked about how exciting it was to have new member, you could only think about two things.

First off, you didn't realize joining a club would be this easy. 

Secondly, why did you find them so cute?


	2. Chapter 2- ~Poems, Bonding, and The Festival~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since you joined the literature club. Due to Monika's idea of bonding through poems, you and your fellow members must bring poems and share them. You start writing original poems about past experiences, however, you end up making poems to try and appeal to (insert best girl's name here) aesthetics. Monika talks about the festival and you have to make a very hard decision. Choose wisely.

"Alright, Everyone, it's time to share poems!" 

You took your poem gently out of your bag with a sigh. Monika's idea of bonding by sharing poems seemed like a good idea at first. Now? It was getting kind of hard writing poems that appealed to (insert best girl's name here). Why were you even so worked up about appealing to (Best Girl)? On the second day you were here, you wrote an original poem. However, something made you fall for ( b e s t g i r l).

You couldn't explain it. She just made you feel all mushy inside. So, you started writing poems that appealed to her. Of course, the other girls, except for Monika, would give you criticism/help to make your poems better so all could like them. Monika would just say how good your poem was and give you a writing tip.

After poems were shared, Monika gathered everyone around her for a group meetting. "So, does everyone know what's happening next week?" Sayori thought for a moment, "...Isn't there some sort of festival next week?" Monika smiled, "Yes! So we have to prepare our presentations so more people will join!"  
Everyone seemed to be happy about the idea of new members, except for Natsuki. "I don't want new members... I like it how it is now." Sayori smiles at her, "Natsuki, I know you fear getting pushed into the background, but we need to get more members! We should spread the message of how fun literature can be!" Natsuki stares at the floor, " ....I guess you're right." Monika nods," Now that we have that out of the way, (Y/N), I have a question for you." You blinked. "What is it?" "Well, all of us are doing our own things for the festival: Sayori is making some crafts, Yuri is making the banner, Natsuki is baking cookies, and I'm helping to make the poems! What will you be doing?" You thought for a moment, "Uh..." Monika giggled, "See? You don't have anything to do! Why don't you partner up and help someone?" 

You glanced at the other girls. Sayori smiled at you, Yuri blushed and looked away, and Natsuki 'hmp-ed'. You looked back at Monika, who have you a questioning look. "Okay, I choose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gay stuff will start soon i promise. im actually really excited to write monikas best girl part because she mentions spoilers from ddlc, gets angry at the protag, and just bc i love her so much. anyways thank you for reading and for your support!


End file.
